theninjawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Feats
'''Specific Feats''' '''Drain Chakra:''' This feat allows the user to drain chakra upon contact with an opponent. The attacker must make a successful touch attack to use this feat. A hit indicates that the user may begin to drain chakra from their opponent and add it to their own chakra pool. Any points gained in excess of the character's natural chakra pool are stored as bonus chakra points. A character cannot have more than their maximum chakra in bonus points. A character can only drain their character's level worth of points per round, and a successful Fort save (DC 11 + highest level of jutsu a character can cast + con modifier) reduces this amount in half. '''Improved Counter Jutsu:''' This lets the user counter the jutsu of an additional target if they decide to use to ready an action during their turn. This second target must be a character other than the one chosen first, and the jutsu they use must be one that is cast before the countering user's next turn. If a second target does not cast a jutsu before the start of the countering character's turn, this feat does not give any benefit. '''Reactive Counter Jutsu:''' Requires Improved Counter Jutsu, Improved Initiative*. This feat allows a character to, once per round (from after they post to before their next post) to attempt to counter a single jutsu without readying an action to do so on their turn. This means that a character can take both actions on their turn, and still counter a single jutsu that is being cast. However, doing so will take the place of the standard action for that character's next round. Upon taking this feat, a character may also use their jutsu to counter an incoming attack that would otherwise hit them (bypass their AC, touch AC, etc). The mechanics work the same, a Reflex save is required to avoid the attack. Original D20 Feats [http://www.d20srd.org/indexes/feats.htm General Feats] = '''Character Feats''' '''Awareness''' - Disables Flat footed. '''Bleed''' - Rolling crit on damage will apply a 1d4 bleeding damage. (Stackable '''Guardian''' - All armor is doubled. '''Successful''' - Does not have to role Success roles in battle. '''Duel''' wielding - can hold 2 types of ANY weapon at one point including Heavy 2 handed weapons. Can not attack with both. '''Dis'''-spell - Get rid of the effects that a spell or ability you've casted does on you/allies/opponents '''Master''' Wielding - Allows User to fight with both weapons but requires Dual wielding feat. '''CDR''' = Reduce your spells cooldown by 1 round '''Discount''' - Will always give the user the talent to buy things on sale. Sales always -10 from original cost. '''Combined''' Spell - Combine two spells together to create one effect. (Limitations may apply) '''Craft''' Time- When crafting the time to craft an Item will take half the time of the average item crafting time. '''Material''' gathering - Is able to find items every time they farm for materials (No Success roll needed ) '''Chase''' the enemy- Able to move and use a basic attack in each turn passively. '''Weapon''' Switching - Able to switch weapon without using a Basic Action (Move, Reload, Attack) '''Deft''' Hands - Can reload weapons while moving. '''Quick''' Step- Always have 3 dodges regardless of Speed and Accuracy. '''Agile''' - +2 bonus on all Agility Checks. '''Animal''' Handling - + 2 bonus on Success Roles when handling animals. '''Armor''' Proficiency - Take no negative repercussions when wearing heavy armor. '''Athletic''' - +2 to all Movements rolls '''Flailing''' - In Melee combat every time you miss because of a success roll (Failure) you can Re-roll for another chance to hit. '''Brewing''' Potions - The ability to make liquid drugs without the knowledge to do so. '''Combat''' Caster - +4 bonus to Success rolls when casting an ability (Not including Unique abilities) '''Unbreakable''' - When reduced to 10 hp or Lower, the user experiences an adrenaline rush and gains +25 endurance '''Endurance''' - +4 bonus to Endurance '''Strength''' - +4 bonus to Strength '''Speed''' - +4 bonus to Speed '''Accuracy''' - +4 bonus to Accuracy '''Agility''' - +4 bonus to Agility '''Perception''' - +4 bonus to Perception '''Stealth''' - +4 bonus to Stealth '''Charisma''' - +4 bonus to Charisma '''Knowledge''' - +4 bonus to Knowledge '''Animal''' '''Turning''' - The ability to turn wild animals into potential allies. +2 to Charisma checks when talking to animals. '''Friendly''' '''Foes''' - The ability to turn foes into Allies. +2 to Charisma checks for bribing enemies to be friends. '''Far''' '''shot''' - Increases Projectile Range 10ft. '''Improved''' '''Crit''' - + 1 to Crit chance. '''Improved''' '''Dual''' '''Wielding''' - +6 Damage to attack roll when using dual wielding feat. '''Martial''' '''Melee''' '''Proficiency''' - +6 Damage to attack rolls when using fist. '''Improved''' '''Precision''' - + 6 damage to Attack rolls when using ranged weapons '''Improved''' '''Slicing''' - +6 damage to attack rolls when using Melee Slicing Weapons '''Weapon''' '''Proficiency''' - Can not be given negative repercussion when using a weapon. '''Self'''-'''Sufficiency''' - + 10 bonus to healing when Healing self '''Skill''' '''Focus''' - With one ability of your Choosing Remove all limitations. '''Rapid''' '''Skill''' - With one ability of your choosing remove all cooldowns. (Except Ultimate/ Defense abilities) '''Mana''' '''reduction''' - reduce Mana cost by 10 '''Remove''' '''Immunity''' - user is immune to immunity . '''Skillful''' '''Master''' - With one ability of your choosing Add +10 Damage bonus. '''Channeling''' - Apply spells through objects '''Training''' - When training someone/something/yourself you gain +3 to DC rolls. '''Shelter''' Crafting - Able to make Shelter without Success rolls. '''Stunning''' Fist - Attacking with your fist allows a stun for 1 round every 4 rounds. '''Take''' 2- Take 2 Condition Feats '''Double''' hit - Use 2 basic actions. '''Cleanse''' - All conditions on you are taken off. (you can do this 2 times a game) '''Connection''' - can infuse 2 full action abilities that correlate together. Conditions Feats You may only have one Condition Feat. Unless otherwise stated. Conditions '''Ability''' Drained - Can never go lower than 5 mana. '''Drained''' - Immunity to being drained. '''Blinded''' - Can not be blinded (unless covered) '''Knockback''' - Can not be knocked back '''Not Confused''' - Immune to deception (Charisma checks). '''Feared''' - Immune to being feared. '''Dazed''' - immune to becoming dazed. '''Helpless''' -Immune to being Helpless. '''Entangled''' - immune to being rooted. '''Grapple''' - Immune to being grabbed. '''Revealed''' - Immune to invisibility. '''Unstunnable''' - Immune to being stunned '''Healthy''' - Can not be poisoned '''Energy''' '''Drink''' - Can not be exhausted. (Doesn't need to rest and will gain HP refreshed after each game.) Race Feats